


We Should Take a Walk

by memewife



Series: Wayhaven proposal ficlets [1]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Look I'm just soft, Marriage Proposal, and Mishka's asks feed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memewife/pseuds/memewife
Summary: Despite Ava’s utter confidence in the detective’s love for her, she can’t help the uncertainty that bubbles up within her now.--Proposals are neat and I'm sappy. Be sappy with me.
Relationships: Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Series: Wayhaven proposal ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806997
Comments: 17
Kudos: 54





	We Should Take a Walk

Ava has not been this nervous in ages. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. The detective seemed to have a talent for getting under her skin, even occasionally now, after they’d fallen into the steady rhythm of a relationship. After learning that her feelings weren’t unwelcome, the detective became quite vocal about how she felt. Though Ava can’t always find the right words to say it back, she takes joy in demonstrating her love in each and every action. And she’s grown comfortable in it.

Still, despite Ava’s utter confidence in the detective’s love for her, she can’t help the uncertainty that bubbles up within her now. She smooths an imagined wrinkle out of her slacks under the dinner table, only the slightest furrow of her brow betraying any sign of her unease.

“Is everything okay? I’ve been having a really lovely evening with you, Ava.” Of course the detective would notice. Even without enhanced vampiric senses, she’s observant - one of the many talents Ava’s come to find in the detective. She’s reminded of yet another as the detective smiles, eyes sparkling in a way that makes Ava feel as though her heart may stop. Mouth dry, she swallows.

“Of course.” Ava’s words are too rushed to sound completely convincing. Mentally berating herself, she takes a breath and tries again. “You know how much I value spending time with you.” This time, Ava sounds more like herself, but then again, it’s hard not to when she’s simply stating the truth.

“Well, I do like to think I know you pretty well...” The detective trails off, something playful in her voice, a suggestive hint to her smile. Not to mention the way her heart rate spikes. Ava laughs once under her breath, a small smirk quirking up the corners of her lips. There’s a moment of heated silence before she clears her throat and changes the topic abruptly.

“We should take a walk.” Though a little surprised by the sudden suggestion, the detective nods quickly. Sunset strolls are something she already likes quite a bit, but with Ava offering, there’s no way she could refuse.

“That sounds lovely!” Ava finishes the rest of her wine and stands, offering an arm to the detective. She takes it, along with the opportunity to draw in close, pressing herself against Ava’s arm. With that, Ava leads the detective away from the table she’d set up and out towards the woods. For a few moments, they stay like that, arm in arm as they wander the worn trail through the trees. Soon enough, Ava deems them sufficiently distanced from the warehouse to shift, instead snaking an arm around the detective’s waist as she leans into her shoulder. The closeness slows their pace, but Ava is far too preoccupied willing her heart to slow down. 

Ava’s so focused that she nearly jumps when the detective looks to the tree canopy above, smiling wide. 

“What’s that smile for?” Ava already knows the answer, but there’s always been something wonderful about hearing the detective talk about the little things she enjoys.

“I just think the way trees look from below is pretty.” The detective glances over to Ava briefly before resting a hand at Ava’s hip. Ava follows her gaze up for a moment, but she finds it impossible to look away from the detective for very long. She may be admiring the way the sun slips through the gaps in the tree canopy, but Ava’s far more interested in the way those slivers of sunlight bring out the gold and red undertones in the detective’s dark curls. 

“You’re far more beautiful.” Ava relishes in the way the detective’s lips part to let out a light laugh.

“You know, I’m still amazed that someone as devastatingly attractive as you can say that.” The detective shifts to face her fully, remaining pressed as close to Ava as she can while still being able to see her properly. Ava allows her senses to be consumed completely by the detective for just a moment. She’s lost in her heartbeat, the faint floral scent of her body wash, the steady rise and fall of her chest… But then she’s grounded by the persistent weight in her pocket. It’s hard to forget, an ever-present reminder of the reason for her meticulous planning. She swallows her sudden trepidation, attempting to replace it with a tender gaze. The detective melts into her arms and looks to her lips, her ask clear. 

“Well, I shall make an effort to help you grow accustomed to hearing it.” One of Ava’s hands lifts to the detective’s cheek, stroking soft skin for a lingering moment. As a finger crooks under the detective’s chin, she obliges, even going up on her toes to close some of the gap between them. Satisfied, Ava leans down the rest of the way, meeting the detective’s lips with a slow kiss. When they part, the detective looks up at her through long, dark lashes and Ava can’t resist leaning in for another kiss, then another, then… 

Then she shifts her leg and the little box in her pocket makes itself known once more. Reluctantly, Ava pulls back, gently guiding the detective back flat on her feet, though still keeping her in a loose embrace.

“I wanted to talk with you,” Ava says quickly. The detective draws in a shallow breath, pulse skyrocketing. “It’s not bad. I apologize for making you worry.” Her words still come fast, but they’re softer now. A little more comfortable. The detective visibly relaxes, and Ava’s frown fades.

“Well, what’s on your mind?” The detective squeezes her shoulder, smiling now once again. Ava clears her throat, collecting herself for a brief moment before she speaks.

“I seem to recall you saying once that you didn’t like the way your last name sounded.” The detective gives her a quizzical look as she continues, fighting to keep the waver out of her voice. “I was wondering if you would like to have mine instead.” The detective reacts slowly, as if she’s unsure of what exactly Ava is asking her. She makes it a little clearer when she pulls back a bit to produce the ring box from her pocket. Without needing so much as another word, it seems to click for the detective. Her eyes shine with the threat of tears as she regards the box. Ava tenses, jaw clenched as she waits what feels like far too long for good news. She braces herself for rejection, mind already racing through plans on how she can hide the inevitable sting. She’s only drawn from her unpleasant thoughts by the detective’s ragged breath as she plucks the box from her hand.

“Yes! Yes, of course!” The detective jumps up, arms wrapping up around Ava’s shoulders as she reels from the surge of emotions that courses through her. Ava, blessedly, is able to limit her expression to simple awe as she supports the detective’s weight with ease. 

“Yes?” Ava’s voice comes out hoarse, but she ignores it as she shifts the detective further up to kiss her.

“I’ll be Detective du Mortain!” The detective beams as she shifts around, eager to open the as of yet untouched box. The ring inside is relatively simple, an emerald set in a silver band, but it carries a classic sort of elegance. It’s _perfect_. The detective gives Ava a happy, clumsy kiss in her haste. “You have to put it on me.” Ava nods, readjusting her grip on the detective to free up a hand. The detective watches raptly as Ava slides the ring onto her finger, then glances up, stunned, to Ava’s smile. It’s wide, more so than typical, and even shows her dimples. Nat had told her that she didn’t have anything to worry about, and of course Nat was right, but Ava hadn’t anticipated just how light she would feel. 

“I love you, Detective du Mortain,” Ava mumbles, resting her forehead against the detective’s. The detective moves her hand up to Ava’s face and she nearly shivers as the ring’s cool metal brushes her skin.

“I love you too, Ava. You’re my everything.” Ava rolls her eyes at the reminder of her first half-admission, but she laughs too.

“ _Tu omnia_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little in love, mayhaps. Also thinking of making a series of these? Unsure. I have the best handle on Ava, honestly.


End file.
